Layette et biberons
by Chawia
Summary: Un petit conte de Noël où l'on découvre que tout le monde ne rêve pas de se marier et d'avoir des enfants… Mpreg.


**Crédits :** les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

* * *

« Les petites filles poussent dans les roses et les petits garçons dans les choux. » C'était ce qu'avait déclaré Narumi, sa petite voisine alors âgée de cinq ans, d'un air docte et il l'avait crue, car à cette époque, il n'avait jamais cherché à en savoir davantage sur l'origine des bébés. Qu'ils poussent dans les roses ou dans les choux, soit ; mais une chose était certaine : ils n'étaient pas censés pousser dans le ventre des garçons.

C'est ce que se répétait en boucle Suguru Fujisaki, seize ans, en fixant avec un mélange d'ultime incrédulité et d'épouvante la bosse très nette qui saillait au bas de son ventre.

_C'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar. Je suis juste en train de faire un sale rêve et je vais me réveiller dans un instant…_

Un vague goût de bile dans la bouche, il rabattit les pans de sa chemise et se passa longuement de l'eau sur le visage. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve, malheureusement, et le miroir des toilettes lui renvoya l'image de traits défaits, livides, et d'yeux profondément cernés, résultat de nuits sans sommeil et de journées passées à se ronger d'angoisse. C'était tout bonnement impossible ; physiologiquement parlant, il ne pouvait pas être… être quoi, d'ailleurs ? Enceinte ? Enceint ? Un frisson d'horreur le parcourut et sa nausée se fit plus forte.

C'était impossible. Impossible. Mais il aurait pu le décliner dans toutes les langues imaginables, rien ne changeait le fait que l'échographie subie quelques semaines auparavant avait clairement révélé la présence d'une créature vivante et, à ses yeux, vaguement humanoïde dans ses entrailles.

Pour être honnête, il n'aurait su dire qui avait été le plus surpris à ce moment-là, de lui ou du personnel hospitalier. Constatant la présence d'une grosseur au bas de son ventre, légère protubérance qui, au fil des jours, avait gagné en taille, il était allé consulter son médecin. Celui-ci étant incapable de déterminer la cause de son affection, l'avait envoyé passer une radio qui avait, elle, révélé la présence de « quelque chose »… quelque chose sur laquelle une échographie avait mis un nom officiel : un bébé.

Suguru, qui se blindait depuis des jours dans l'espoir futile de parvenir à encaisser avec détachement qu'il portait en lui une tumeur maligne et n'en avait plus que pour quelques mois, n'avait pas apprécié ce qu'il avait tenu pour une plaisanterie douteuse, pas plus que sa mère qui l'accompagnait et était accourue à Tôkyô sitôt que son fils lui avait fait part de son problème de santé.

Sauf que le problème de santé en question se trouvait être en réalité un polichinelle bien planqué au fond du tiroir. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : dans cet amas nébuleux sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, le radiologue incrédule avait distinctement identifié un fœtus humain. Haruka Fujisaki s'était trouvée mal à ces paroles et son fils n'avait pas été loin de l'imiter.

Une prise de sang quelques jours plus tard avait confirmé l'impossible et Suguru s'était officiellement retrouvé enceinte, ou enceint, avec tous les problèmes que cela avait engendré.

Problèmes d'ordre familial tout d'abord. Au-delà de tout ce qu'impliquait cette grossesse totalement miraculeuse – au sens premier du terme – il fallait déterminer de quelle manière la petite graine fertilisante et nécessaire à la fabrication des bébés depuis les origines du monde était arrivée là où elle se trouvait maintenant, sous une forme certes quelque peu modifiée. En un mot comme en cent : une fois éliminée l'hypothèse de l'intervention d'un certain Esprit Saint nécessaire à une Immaculée Conception dans les règles, n'en restait qu'une seule de valide : Suguru avait couché avec un autre garçon. Pour résumer, à seulement seize ans et alors qu'il prétendait n'avoir que désintérêt pour les histoires sentimentales, Suguru s'adonnait au péché de chair – sans protection manifestement – avec une ou des personnes du même sexe que lui. Bien évidemment, la nouvelle n'avait pas fait bondir de joie ses parents et dans le maelström que traversait le petit claviériste, la « conversation » qui avait eu lieu à ce propos restait dans son esprit comme un épisode particulièrement peu agréable.

Problèmes d'ordre médical ensuite. Tous les examens avaient beau démontrer par A plus B qu'un fœtus se développait dans le ventre du jeune garçon, rien, absolument rien, ne pouvait laisser entendre de quelle manière il avait pu se former en un endroit dépourvu d'organes féminins. Car, bien entendu, il y avait eu des examens ; des tas d'examens susceptibles d'établir comment une grossesse était possible chez un garçon tout à fait normalement constitué. Suguru était pris de vertiges au seul souvenir des multiples inspections humiliantes qu'on lui avait fait subir, pour aboutir à la conclusion que ce qui lui arrivait demeurait un parfait mystère. Quant à savoir si pareille grossesse pouvait aller à son terme, cela relevait de l'inconnue la plus totale mais déjà, une équipe médicale complète s'était attachée au suivi de ce qui constituait une véritable énigme scientifique. Suguru, pour sa part, avait l'impression d'être devenu un monstre de foire et son désespoir croissait de jour en jour.

Problèmes d'ordre professionnel enfin ; de quelle manière soustraire cette grossesse à la connaissance du public ? Car il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, en dehors d'une poignée de fans hystériques aux idées alambiquées, une révélation pareille passerait mal ; le claviériste, quant à lui, refusait catégoriquement de divulguer quoi que soit de relatif à son état aux médias. Lui qui s'était toujours contenté de travailler dans l'ombre de ses deux collègues et qui ne comptait que sur son talent pour faire parler de lui savait parfaitement quel enfer deviendrait son existence si cette information venait à filtrer. Mis au courant, et passé un instant de surprise tout à fait légitime, Tôma Seguchi avait promis de tout mettre en œuvre afin que rien ne sorte des locaux de N-G Productions ; il avait eu un drôle d'air ce disant, comme s'il trouvait regrettable de ne pas pouvoir exploiter une histoire aussi juteuse qui n'aurait pas manqué de placer Bad Luck sous les feux des projecteurs pendant un long moment, mais quand il en allait de la famille, il fallait faire passer les affaires au second plan.

De ce fait, en dehors de ses proches parents et d'une équipe médicale tenue au secret en raison du caractère exceptionnel du cas qu'elle suivait, personne n'était au courant de la grossesse de Suguru. Personne, en dehors d'Hiroshi Nakano.

Inutile de dire que le guitariste avait été abasourdi quand le jeune garçon, de qui il était le petit ami depuis quelques temps déjà, l'avait traîné jusque dans les toilettes de l'étage à l'occasion d'une pause et lui avait asséné qu'il allait être père. Hiroshi avait commencé par rire tout en se demandant pourquoi Suguru, habituellement peu porté sur la plaisanterie, avait décidé de se lancer dans l'humour mais le visage bouleversé et le tremblement nerveux qui agitait les mains du claviériste lui avaient rapidement fait comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. La voix blanche et le ton rageur, Suguru lui avait fait part de son désarroi et avait conclu sa tirade désespérée par un « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ? »

Quand il repensait à cette scène, l'adolescent ressentait à chaque fois une bouffée de colère. En guise de réponse, son petit ami ne s'était-il pas contenté de demander :

« Tu… es certain que c'est bien moi le… le père ? »

Après coup, il était clair que cette question grossière était due au fait qu'Hiroshi s'était trouvé tout aussi sous le choc que lui mais elle avait eupour effet de plonger Suguru dans une rage noire. Comment osait-il insinuer une chose pareille ? Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble depuis très longtemps et ils n'avaient fait la chose qu'à quelques reprises, mais il l'aimait, lui ! Ne le savait-il pas ? Pourquoi dans ce cas serait-il allé voir ailleurs ? C'était donc l'opinion qu'il avait de lui ? Le salopard !

Un bon coup de poing dans la mâchoire avait servi de point final à sa diatribe et il avait quitté la pièce en claquant la porte, hors de lui.

Suguru laissa échapper un soupir lugubre et, après un dernier coup d'œil à ses traits creusés, il sortit des toilettes. Bon an, mal an, il fallait pour l'instant faire comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il n'avait pas dans le ventre une sorte d'alien qui grandissait, prêt à lui déchirer la paroi abdominale le jour où il aurait envie de sortir. Certes, l'image était un tantinet plus dramatique que ce qu'était en réalité la situation ; cependant, n'étant pas une femme, son corps n'était équipé d'aucune issue de sortie pour bébés et le moment venu – échéance que le claviériste n'osait même pas évoquer en pensée – il faudrait intervenir de manière chirurgicale.

Arrivé devant la porte du studio, le garçon redressa les épaules afin de se donner une contenance mais la molle poussée qu'il imprima à la porte trahissait nettement son abattement.

« Nous pouvons reprendre », déclara-t-il en se glissant derrière son synthétiseur, ignorant le regard inquiet d'Hiroshi rivé sur lui.

Passé le premier choc, en effet, le guitariste était venu le trouver et s'était excusé de ses propos stupides. Même s'il paraissait planer aux confins de l'atmosphère terrestre et ne pas avoir pleinement conscience de ce qui se passait _réellement_, il avait assuré à son petit ami qu'il ne comptait pas l'abandonner et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Suguru s'était senti quelque peu réconforté même s'il avait le sentiment de vivre les pires moments de son existence, et cela semblait mal parti pour aller en s'améliorant.

La journée se déroula sans anicroche, identique en tous points à bon nombre de celles qui les avaient précédées, même s'il était loin d'être évident pour le jeune claviériste de faire comme si tout allait parfaitement bien dans le meilleur des mondes ; son stress avait cependant pour effet que les prises de bec avec Shûichi étaient plus fréquentes et beaucoup plus virulentes qu'à l'accoutumée. Les Bad Luck préparaient un concert unique au Pelshana à l'occasion de la sortie d'un nouveau single et personne ne ménageait sa peine même si donner le change requérait à certains moments des efforts surhumains de la part d'un Suguru totalement désemparé.

C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas porter un enfant. Même en faisant abstraction des circonstances absolument délirantes qui avaient abouti à le mettre dans la position intéressante que l'on savait, il n'avait nullement l'intention de goûter aux joies de la paternité à son âge. Fonder une famille alors qu'il n'était qu'adolescent ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit – pas même cette fois où il s'était laissé aller à tirer sur une des cigarettes qui font rire de son petit ami – et si cela s'était produit, il aurait repoussé l'idée d'un haussement d'épaules méprisant. Certes il sortait avec Hiroshi Nakano et les sentiments qu'il lui portait étaient sincères mais leur relation ne sortait pas du cadre classique de la plupart des amours juvéniles où chacun habitait chez soi et se trouvait fort satisfait de cet état de fait. Se lever la nuit pour donner des biberons et changer des couches n'avait jamais fait partie de son planning et ce quelle que soit l'échéance. Sa priorité c'était sa carrière et Bad Luck n'était qu'une étape. Son futur c'était la musique et dans un avenir proche, il n'y avait pas d'enfant. Définitivement pas. Il était égoïstement satisfait de sa vie et n'avait aucune envie que les choses changent.

Alors comment se faisait-il que, sur près de six milliards et demi d'individus que comptait la planète, une tuile de cette envergure ait choisi _sa_ tête pour s'abattre dessus ? De quelle abomination s'était-il rendu coupable dans une existence antérieure pour être châtié aussi sévèrement ?

« Suguru… Est-ce que ça va ? »

Le jeune garçon tressaillit, tiré de ses pensées accablées par le contact de la main d'Hiroshi sur son épaule. Non, ça n'allait pas, qu'est-ce qui, dans son attitude, pouvait laisser présumer du contraire ?

« Pas vraiment… répondit-il d'une voix atone.

- J'aimerais tant pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec toi. Je vois bien que… tu n'es pas bien, en ce moment. »

Le claviériste dut se faire violence afin de ne pas rétorquer à son petit ami que si c'était pour enfoncer des portes ouvertes, autant qu'il ne dise rien. C'était pourtant vrai ; depuis que sa mère savait ce qu'il en était de son état elle avait pris ses quartiers dans l'appartement de son fils avec défense formelle pour lui de fréquenter le guitariste de Bad Luck dans un cadre autre que professionnel. Non que Suguru ait eu la tête à la bagatelle, compte tenu des circonstances, mais ses parents estimaient qu'il était désormais de leur devoir de ne plus laisser leur brebis de fils s'égarer davantage sur le chemin de la perdition. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à eux, le claviériste serait en ce moment même maintenu sous clef dans la maison familiale, à Kyôto, et Nakano aurait subi de graves représailles. Heureusement, une intervention de Tôma était parvenue à apaiser un tant soit peu leur colère mais en contrepartie, Suguru était à présent plus surveillé que du lait mis à chauffer.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter. Je… je dois aller à l'hôpital. Encore un examen », informa l'adolescent d'un ton las et irrité. Son petit ami fit le geste de se pencher ver lui pour l'embrasser mais il se dégagea. Hiroshi avait lui aussi une part de responsabilité dans cette histoire et, au fond de lui, il lui en voulait.

« Suguru…

- Ma mère m'attend. À demain. »

Des examens, encore et toujours des examens. Le jeune garçon était convaincu que l'équipe médicale qui s'occupait de lui devait éprouver une jouissance inégalée à examiner son cas sous toutes les coutures, boostée par la certitude de tenir le scoop scientifique du siècle. Depuis que l'incroyable avait été révélé, il passait le plus clair de son temps libre à l'hôpital universitaire, avec le très net sentiment d'être une parfaite erreur de la nature jouant les bêtes de laboratoire. Dopplers, échographies, amniocentèse, prises de sang ; il avait les bras d'un toxicomane. Chaque nouvel examen provoquait chez les médecins un enthousiasme qu'il estimait malsain ; le fœtus se portait bien, tout comme la… pas la mère, la… personne qui le portait et chaque jour écoulé consolidait l'espoir de voir cette grossesse hors norme aller à son terme. Peu importait que Suguru n'ait pas la moindre envie d'enfanter ; l'exploit scientifique était à portée de main et il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

Ce soir-là, le retour à son appartement fut encore plus morose que d'habitude. Non à cause de sa mère, dont la réprobation muette l'étouffait véritablement, mais à cause de ce que lui avait annoncé un médecin tout aussi stupéfait que lui mais en même temps tout excité – alors que lui avait plutôt reçu la nouvelle comme une brique sur la tête : la croissance de l'alien – fœtus, il ne s'y ferait jamais – était plus rapide que tout ce qu'il avait jamais vu et le terme s'en trouvait par conséquent avancé de plusieurs semaines. Une anomalie de plus à mettre au crédit de cette grossesse défiant l'entendement… Bien entendu, les examens de contrôle allaient être encore plus fréquents.

« Je dois passer voir Tôma. Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Non, désolé, je suis fatigué. Je rentre. »

Devinant dans son dos le regard inquisiteur de sa mère, le claviériste ajouta, sans même se retourner, « Ne t'en fais pas. Je n'ai aucune intention de voir Nakano ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Je vais m'allonger, j'ai la tête qui tourne. »

Haruka Fujisaki n'insista pas et s'en alla d'un pas vif vers la station de métro la plus proche. Resté seul au bas de sa rue, Suguru exhala un soupir découragé. Quand donc ce cauchemar prendrait-il fin ? Et même, après l'éclosion – la naissance – du bébé, son existence se trouverait irrémédiablement bouleversée ; se lever la nuit, changer des langes, s'occuper à plein temps d'un nourrisson, voilà ce à quoi il serait dorénavant condamné – avec ou sans Nakano car celui-ci avait beau dire, le jeune garçon était quasiment persuadé que le guitariste allait fuir des responsabilités dont il ne voulait pas non plus – du moins n'en avait-il jamais émis le désir. Adieu sa carrière et ses rêves de gloire, il n'aurait plus qu'à aller s'installer quelque part où on ne le connaissait pas et tricoter de la layette tout en jouant les pères célibataires. Quelle vie !

Un frisson de colère le parcourut. C'était injuste. Pourquoi le sort lui avait-il joué un si horrible tour ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi Shindô à la place ? Certain que lui aurait été ravi qu'une chose pareille lui arrive, il n'y avait qu'à voir avec quel empressement il avait accepté d'accueillir chez lui – ou plutôt d'imposer à Eiri Yuki – le petit Riku Kitazawa. Lui aurait adoré endosser le rôle de mère dévouée mais en ce qui le concernait, c'était _niet_ !

Refoulant sa fureur, il pénétra dans le Convenience Store qui faisait l'angle de la rue, acheta un gros paquet de chocolats et une bouteille de saké bon marché, sans que l'employé à la caisse ne cherche à savoir s'il avait l'âge règlementaire pour le faire, et regagna son appartement. Compte tenu du temps qu'il fallait pour se rendre chez Tôma, sa mère ne serait pas là avant un moment, ce qui lui laissait les coudées franches pour se prendre une bonne biture – histoire de rire un peu !

Après avoir englouti la moitié des friandises, il remplit à moitié un verre et le leva à hauteur de son visage.

« À la santé de tous les aliens de la Terre ! » déclara-t-il d'un tom moqueur avant de vider le verre d'un trait. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge et il se mit à tousser, grimaçant. Il ne raffolait ni du saké ni d'aucun alcool fort mais ce soir, il s'en moquait ; passé quelques lampées, il atteindrait un état où cette sorte de détail n'avait que peu d'importance. Il se resservit et descendit sa ration cul sec, les yeux fermés. Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit ses joues commencer à chauffer et il s'adossa aux coussins de son petit canapé.

« À la santé de monsieur Nakano ! Et à la mienne, accessoirement. Qui sait ? Peut-être que c'est de sa faute, après tout. Ses petits soldats doivent porter des armes nucléaires ! »

Après une nouvelle rasade, la tête commença à lui tourner. Marrant, il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point les murs de son salon penchaient. Mais tout partait à vau-l'eau, ces temps-ci. D'une main mal assurée, il remplit à nouveau son verre mais une partie du liquide coula à côté. C'était couru, il ne tenait pas l'alcool de toute façon.

N'empêche qu'ainsi imbibé, c'est avec nettement plus de décontraction qu'il envisageait la situation. Qui sait ? Peut-être que les choses allaient s'arranger, Nakano allait l'épouser et ils vivraient heureux dans une belle maison avec beaucoup d'enfants – attendu qu'il paraissait équipé pour en produire. Cette idée le fit glousser. Voilà bien le genre de sottise qui, à coup sûr, faisait fantasmer son collègue chanteur. Il s'imagina soudain revêtu d'un shiromuku, portant la coiffe traditionnelle, et il éclata franchement de rire.

« Suguru Fusijaki, assec… asseptez-vous de prendre Hiroshi Nakano pour époux ? Oui, je le veux !... Franchement… C'est naze ! »

Il empoigna la bouteille et but directement au goulot.

« Suguru ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !

- Mh ? Oh… déjà rentrée ?

- Tu… C'est de l'alcool ? Mais tu es devenu fou ! Donne moi ça immédiatement !

- Non. C't'a moi.

- Donne-moi cette bouteille !

- Non !

- Suguru ! »

_Suguru !_

« Suguru ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

Le garçon ouvrit des yeux égarés et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre, dans son lit, et que son petit ami, Hiroshi Nakano, était penché vers lui et le regardait avec un peu d'inquiétude.

« Heu… balbutia-t-il, encore englué dans son sommeil.

- Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Tu n'arrêtais pas de t'agiter, ça m'a réveillé, et puis tu t'es mis à te débattre. Ça va ? »

Suguru se frotta les yeux. Un rêve. Un simple rêve. Pourtant, tout avait paru si réel ! Par réflexe, il se passa la main sur le ventre. Rien.

« Oui, ça va. Tout va… très bien.

- Je crois que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée de boire tout ce saké hier soir, pour la fête de Noël de N-G. Tu n'as jamais su tenir l'alcool, constata Hiroshi en effleurant d'un geste tendre la joue du jeune garçon qui bâilla et se pelotonna contre lui.

- Vous avez sans doute raison. En tout cas, soyez assuré que ça me servira de leçon…

- Il devait vraiment être horrible, ton rêve, pour que tu remues comme ça.

- Oh oui. Vous n'avez pas idée. Mais… ce n'était qu'un rêve. »

Avec un petit soupir, Hiroshi passa un bras autour de ses épaules, éteignit la lumière et replongea sans attendre dans le sommeil. Suguru, lui, mit un peu plus longtemps à se rendormir, encore sous le coup de son affreux cauchemar, et il se promit formellement de ne plus toucher une goutte de saké, ou de n'importe quel autre alcool, avant longtemps. Il fit aussi le serment de ne plus jamais – _jamais_ – jeter même un coup d'œil aux écrits délirants nés sous la plume de certaines fans de Bad Luck après le retour de New York de Shûichi Shindô et Eiri Yuki en compagnie du petit Riku Kitazawa, et largement diffusés sur Internet.

_Du MPREG… Il n'y a vraiment que des fangirls pour imaginer des horreurs pareilles !_

Et il sombra à son tour dans le sommeil.

FIN

* * *

Shiromuku : kimono blanc porté par la mariée à l'occasion d'un mariage traditionnel.


End file.
